Jarak dalam Ribuan Cahaya
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Mahad, Mana, dan bintang-bintang./ Usia yang sepantaran menjadi alasan yang dapat ditarik Mahad kenapa Pharaoh Atem mau bergaul dengan gadis penuh semangat itu, yang hanya dapat mengisi otaknya dengan kata bermain.


**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**A/N: Tidak biasanya saya meletakkan **_**author note **_**di awal, tapi ini perlu dibaca duluan sebelum melanjutkan ke bawah. Fict ini tentang hubungan yang menurut saya lebih ke kakak kepada adiknya (tapi kalau mau menganggap ini romansa picisan silakan). Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu siapa Mahad atau Mana. Mereka bisa dibilang jelmaan dari "Dark Magician" dan "Dark Magician Girl", teman akrabnya si Atem waktu di zaman Mesir Kuno. Fict ini penuh dengan anakronisme, jadi tidak terlalu berpegang pada **_**canon**_**-nya. Harap dimaklumi karena saya tamatin baca **_**manga**_**-nya waktu SMP, jadi tidak terlalu ingat lagi. Tapi bagian mereka "terlempar" ke zaman Mesir Kuno begitu mengimpresi saya. Selamat membaca. :D**

**.:Jarak dalam Ribuan Cahaya:.**

"_Bukan menit atau jam, tapi tahun—"—Mahad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selasar istana tidak selalu ramai di saat apa pun, bahkan ketika Ra—Dewa Matahari—berada di tempat paling tinggi di seantero Mesir. Setiap sudut kecokelatan pasir tanpa terpaan sinar hanya dihuni beberapa pengawal tanpa geliat yang berarti. Pun begitu, Mahad dapat merasakan desahan napas lelah tersembunyi yang terlontar di setiap ia melewati para pengawal.

Selubung katun krem membaluti tubuh semampai yang telah ditempa selama delapan belas tahun lamanya. Dalam balutan sederhana, pesona akan pemuda intelek tidak dapat lepas darinya. Tidak heran para pengawal yang ia lewati dengan takzim menuturkan salam hormat. Mahad hanya menjawab dengan gerakan seadanya. Gulungan beberapa perkamen di tangannya telah cukup memberi alasan pada respons singkatnya.

Pemuda itu jelas masih kelihatan muda dan segar, namun pancaran kedua iris yang selalu siaga dan wajah kaku membuatnya terlihat seperti pria dewasa. Keadaan membentuknya menjadi pribadi yang tegas dan awas.

"Tidak perlu membuntutiku sepanjang hari, Mana."

Mahad berpaling dari selasar keras ke guci tembikar yang berada tidak jauh di belakang. Seorang gadis sepuluh tahun bergurat ceria dengan sepasang hablur sewarna dengan savana luas muncul dari persembunyiannya. Wajah kekanakan itu ditekuk sedemikian rupa.

"Padahal aku berusaha tidak diketahui."

Mahad mendesah panjang. Pikirannya sudah terlalu karut dijejali dengan perkamen rumit dan kini ia tidak ingin memendam ketidaktahuannya lebih lama. Tanpa memedulikannya lebih lanjut, ia kembali bergerak menuju ujung selasar.

"Mentor Mahad, tunggu!"

Mahad merandek seketika. Dengan suara sedemikian dingin ia berujar, "Aku bukan mentormu."

"Kau akan menjadi mentorku tidak lama lagi."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

Mahad memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak mungkin menang melawan anak kecil pendesak sepertinya.

Ia tidak begitu tahu asal usul Mana. Gadis itu datang pada mereka setengah tahun sebelumnya dan dalam rentang itu berhasil membuat istana selalu heboh oleh polahnya. Masih segar di ingatan ketika Mana mengajak Pharaoh Atem bermain hingga mencapai bibir Nil. Usia yang sepantaran menjadi alasan yang dapat ditarik Mahad kenapa Pharaoh Atem mau bergaul dengan gadis penuh semangat itu, yang hanya dapat mengisi otaknya dengan kata bermain.

Tidak ingin terulang kembali, Pharaoh Atem lebih disibukkan dengan pelajarannya dan Mana harus dikekang dengan sesuatu yang sama. Mahad menolak sehalus yang ia bisa saat perintah itu diturunkan langsung padanya. Tidak ada mimpi seburuk "mengurus" Mana yang dapat dibayangkannya. Benar-benar buruk.

**.:123:.**

"Ah, aku bosan!"

Buku tipis itu melesat tepat di tengah meja. Kepala Mahad terangkat dari hamburan hieroglif perkamen yang sedang dibaca. Pandangan tajam dan menusuk ditujukan lurus pada murid di depannya. Mana, dengan gerakan canggung, mengambil kembali bukunya.

"Maaf…."

Mahad kembali menenggelamkan diri pada bacaannya dengan wajah yang masih sama kaku dan serius. Mana mencibir sepelan mungkin. Mahad mendengar, tetapi memaklumi.

Mana dapat bertahan beberapa menit dalam kondisi diam, tapi lidahnya tentu diciptakan lebih aktif. Bukan Mana namanya jika ia terus mengunci suaranya di antara embusan pelan napas sang mentor. Pikirannya berkelana hingga ia hinggap di satu pertanyaan, kenapa Atem bisa bertahan dengan tugas-tugasnya?

"Dia jelas berbeda denganmu."

Mana terkesiap. Dengan mata besar atraktifnya, ia menatap Mahad lamat-lamat. Untuk sesaat gadis cilik itu tidak yakin ia bergumam. Selama sebulan pembelajaran yang telah dijalani, Mahad sama sekali tidak bersuara. Tidak seperti para pengajar pada umumnya.

"Tidak perlu terkejut. Sebulan telah cukup bagiku untuk mempelajari ekspresimu, Mana, dan kemungkinan yang melintasinya."

Mana mengabaikan kalimat itu walaupun sulit baginya untuk tidak takjub. "Atem pasti sama bosannya denganku."

_Atem?_

Alis tegas Mahad hampir bertemu. Gadis ini memang terlalu supel hingga dapat begitu saja menenggelamkan kedudukan yang dimiliki nama yang baru disebutnya.

"Tadi sudah kukatakan, dia berbeda denganmu. Pharaoh Atem lebih dapat menerima pelajaran daripada kau yang hanya tahu mengeluh."

"Itu karena Mentor Mahad tidak mengajariku apa pun."

Mungkin hanya sekelebat perasaan, namun Mana dapat melihat kilatan di mata mentornya. Begitu mengerikan bagi gadis itu, tapi di satu sisi ia memegang kesempatan untuk menundukkan Mahad di saat yang sama.

Mahad menyadari kesalahannya. Urusannya akan rumit jika gadis itu membeberkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Duduk diam dan membaca, tanpa pengajaran.

"…Sekarang apa?" tanya Mahad ragu. Mana merespons dengan seringai penuh makna.

**.:123:.**

Bukit gurun tidak selalu sama. Mereka dapat menyesatkan jika pengembara amatir hanya bergantung padanya. Angin selalu membawa perputaran sedemikian rupa hingga memindahakan renik pasir di tempat yang berbeda.

Hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Mana yang sedang menjejakkan kaki mungilnya di atas kemilau gurun, walaupun Mahad jelas meragukan navigasi gadis itu. Mahad menyadari ia manusia terbodoh yang mau mengikuti sifat kekanakan muridnya. Ia merutuk. Jelas ia memiliki tugas yang jauh lebih krusial daripada memenuhi hasrat Mana yang dialihkan padanya.

"Seto akan mengejekku jika tahu aku bermain dengan anak ini…." Mahad mendesah dalam bisikannya.

"Mentor Mahad, kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kita sudah jauh dari istana. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain denganmu."

"Lihat!" teriak Mana membiaskan pertanyaan yang sempat terlontar sebelumnya. "Kita cukup menuruni bukit ini," lanjutnya dengan binar senang.

Mahad mendekatinya. Tidak ada gambaran apa pun ketika telunjuk gadis itu mengarah ke suatu tempat. Tampak ramai di bawah sana. Terlalu penuh dan sesak dengan kemilau keemasan suasana sore yang menerpa atap-atap percampuran lumpur dan tanah liat.

"Belum lama ini gandum tumbuh dengan subur dan bernas setelah bertahun-tahun dengan panen kurang memuaskan. Penduduk desa merayakannya untuk berterima kasih pada Dewa dan Nil."

Kalimat Mana menjawab pertanyaan Mahad. Pemuda itu memandang singkat paras cokelat eksotis di sebelahnya. Jelas gadis itu pernah tinggal di desa yang lumayan jauh dari Nil dengan panen sebagian besar gagal. Dirinya yang selalu berlindung dan belajar tidak pernah tahu keadaan "dunia luar". Namun begitu, ia tidak pernah menyangka tembok yang memartisi kehidupannya dengan kehidupan luar akan menutup dirinya dari suasana yang sangat segar, baru, dan penuh takjub.

Mana menarik lengan mentornya. "Kita harus mencicipi semua makanan sebelum malam!"

Mahad tidak sempat menahan tubuhnya dari gerakan tanpa perhitungan Mana. Ia membiarkan dirinya lebih terbuka pada terpaan angin menyesatkan. Turut menari di antara impresi tidak terperi yang menyambangi hati.

**.:123:.**

Mahad hanya mencicipi makanan yang disediakan seadanya. Ia lebih dapat mengendalikan seleranya ketimbang gadis yang dengan gerakan cepat telah memasukkan berbagai makanan ke mulutnya.

"Menthor Maad, khau harus choba inhi." Mana menunjuk pada makanan kering sejenis roti penuh serat yang dibakar.

Mahad mengambil potongan kecil lalu mengunyahnya. Benar saja, Mana tidak berbohong. Penampilan luarnya memang tidak mengundang selera sama sekali, tapi rasa manis yang lembut dari sakarin menjadikannya begitu unik di lidah tawar Mahad.

Mahad baru saja memasukkan potongan yang lebih besar ke mulutnya ketika Mana menariknya ke meja seberang.

"Kelihatannya enak!"

Mana kembali ke dalam kekalapannya. Mahad menggeleng. Suara desahan pelan mengalun pelan kemudian. Ia, yang membiarkan gadis itu tenggelam di lautan makanan, melangkah mendekati minuman yang mengeluarkan bau menyengat. Ia mengecapnya sedikit dan setelahnya berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh minuman itu lagi. Ia memang tidak terbiasa dengan minuman fermentasi.

Mahad melemparkan pandangan ke horizon. Spektrum bata kemerahan akan tersiram dengan warna lembayung gelap dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Matahari tidak lama lagi akan tenggelam. Mana belum juga memperlihatkan kepuasannya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, untuk sesaat tadi, ia sempat melupakan istana, perkamen, tugas, ilmu magis, dan urusan monoton lain yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terbebas dari jeruji pikirannya.

"Kenyangnya~"

Mana duduk bersandar di tubuh pohon dengan dahan yang mencakar ke segala arah. Mahad menunggu dengan gelisah. Gadis itu telah sempurna melupakan perkataannya sebelum menyeruak ke perayaan panen raya. Matahari telah ditelan cakrawala saat mereka—atau tepatnya Mana—selesai mencicipi semua hidangan yang ada.

"Kita harus pulang. Sekarang," gumam pemuda itu dengan menekan di kata terakhir.

"Roti gandum tadi enak sekali." Bukan maksud gadis itu untuk mengabaikan kalimat Mahad, namun rasa lezat yang tersisa di lidahnya membuatnya lupa diri.

"Mana!"

Mana terkesiap, menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran. "Ah, iya?"

"Kita pulang sekarang."

Mana kembali melemaskan punggungnya di tubuh pohon. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Mentor Mahad pulang saja duluan."

Mahad terdiam cukup lama. Ia mencari sesuatu dari raut gadis kecil itu yang dapat memastikannya untuk percaya padanya.

"Tidak masalah?" tanyanya skeptis dengan dahi ditekuk. Mana mungkin sangat berkuasa untuk navigasi di saat matahari membakar tubuh, tapi ia masih bengap untuk meninggalkannya di malam hari.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya untuk memperkuat argumen ditambah cengiran cerianya. "Aku bisa melihat—ah, mataharinya!"

Mahad memutar kedua hablur yang tertanam di lengkungan tengkoraknya.

"Apa sebegitu tebal kabut yang menutupi pandanganmu hingga kau tidak menyadari ini sudah malam?"

Mana melirik sekitar. Cahaya temaram dari obor dan lilin yang berpendar mengisi pupil hitamnya. Cahaya dan suasana yang masih riuh sama sekali tidak memberi pertanda bagi gadis itu bahwa langit telah gelap.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Mentor Mahad harus menungguku, setidaknya sampai perutku lumayan kosong—"

"Dan setelah kosong kau akan mencicipi makanan lagi? Tidak, aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama. Ada tugas yang harus kutuntaskan sebelum pagi." Mahad mendesah. "Seharusnya aku juga menjejalimu dengan tugas seperti yang sering guruku lakukan. Kau akan tahu ini sungguh membuang waktu."

Mana tidak merespons dan hal ini membuat wajah terbakar matahari Mahad memerah padam. Ia menarik lengan gadis cilik itu agar mengikuti langkahnya. Mana hanya bergerak seadanya. Ia lebih terkesan bertumpu pada gerakan memaksa mentornya.

"Mana, kau harus berdiri di kakimu sendiri!"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi…."

Seberapa pun ia memaksa, Mana selalu menang untuk soal paksa-memaksa. Tidak ada pilihan yang diambil Mahad selain merendahkan tubuhnya. Punggungnya yang berkembang proposional begitu menggoda anak itu untuk segera memeluk leher mentornya.

"Kau mau mencoba membunuhku?"

Mana cekikikan sebelum melonggarkan pelukannya. Mahad mendesah lelah. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar desa.

Tidak pernah ada yang bertengger di punggungnya sebelum ini, bahkan karung gandum pun tidak pernah mampir. Tidak disangka anak sebebal Mana dapat bermanja ria di punggungnya.

"Mentor Mahad, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kita harus memilih jalan ini? Aku pikir kita harus ke sana." Mana menunjuk dengan sudut tiga puluh derajat dari arah yang sedang dituju.

"Kau tahu istana ada di mana?"

"Selatan."

"Dan kenapa kau yakin di sana selatan?"

Mana tidak menjawab. Ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Mana selalu bertumpu pada matahari jika ingin keluar ataupun kembali ke istana.

"Yah, tidak dapat kupungkiri kau cukup 'gila' di siang hari, tapi di malam hari, kau tidak lebih dari seekor kalajengking yang telah kehilangan racunnya. Mungkin aku bisa memulai tentang astronomi. Kau tertarik?"

Mana menumpukan dagunya di bahu kanan Mahad. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan gesekan halus dari gelengan gadis itu.

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan ilmu sihir. Terlalu banyak bintang di atas sana yang sulit kuingat, Mentor Mahad…." Ia menghela napas lelah sambil menguap lejar.

Mahad tidak terlalu memedulikan gerakan tambahan yang dilakukan Mana. "Tapi yang cahayanya begitu terang tidak seberapa. Dengan mata telanjang kau juga bisa melihatnya dari sini."

Mahad menerawang jauh untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Pupil terlatihnya mencari sesuatu di hamparan padang kosmos terang. Dengan bantuan cahaya yang mengalasi gurun, ia masih dapat menangkap pantulan jalan dengan jelas.

"Di jalan yang kupilih, kau dapat melihat empat bintang bersinar terang itu, 'kan, yang berbentuk seperti salib itu? Nah, itu petunjuk arah selatan. Lalu, kalau kau ingin mengetahui arah la—Mana?"

Helaan napas pelan dan teratur Mana cukup mengartikan bahwa ia telah tertidur (entah berapa lama jeda yang ia ambil hingga gadis itu dapat terlelap). Ia tidak main-main ketika menyiratkan ketidaktertarikannya pada astronomi. Mungkin Mahad harus mencari cara lain agar gadis itu tidak memilih dalam pelajaran yang akan diberinya.

Pun begitu, tidak membuatnya berhenti melantunkan kalimat berikutnya. Membiarkan setiap kata yang tercipta melayang pergi bersama angin tanpa sempat terekam di pikiran gadis itu.

"Tidak seperti matahari, bintang letaknya lebih jauh. Mereka membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar cahayanya dapat terlihat di bumi. Bukan menit atau jam, tapi tahun—" Mahad menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan aksen penuh misteri lalu menengadah ke angkasa luas. "Bisa saja bintang yang sekarang kulihat… membutuhkan waktu yang sama dengan umurmu agar cahayanya dapat bergabung dengan cahaya lain."

Mahad menurunkan pandangannya. Dari kejauhan, pilar-pilar kokoh menjulang menyapa kedua hablurnya. Cahaya remang yang berpendar pelan menambah suram suasana istana yang selalu terlihat senyap dan membosankan.

"Siapa yang tahu… mungkin karena kau tipe pemberontak, kau memiliki cahaya yang jauh lebih terang dan dapat menuntun siapapun—ah, benar juga… sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa Pharaoh Atem mau bergaul dan terlibat denganmu, Mana."

Untuk pertama kalinya, wajah itu dibaluti senyum setelah sekian lama bersembunyi dalam raut kaku. Mungkin bukan hanya Pharaoh Atem, tetapi juga dirinya.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_


End file.
